


Whatever May Happen

by LynFraser09



Category: Melissa & Joey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their months and months of trying and negative tests had all led to this moment and whatever may happen, they were in it together and would be forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever May Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the season 4 episode 'Call of Duty'.

It had been two months since they stopped actively trying for a baby. They kept up their usual routine and sometimes if Mel had seen a baby in a stroller across the street or something else that reminded her of the "B" word (and there were many things) she'd drag Joe into the bedroom (though not much dragging needed to be done as he was never one to say no to extra sex.)

They had gone on with their normal lives, always keeping a thought or two on a future baby, but focusing their attentions on the other aspects of their lives. 

Mel was planning her campaign for re-election - her goal of eventually running for Congress on the table but not quite attainable yet. 

Joe focused all his attention on building up business for Longo Fit with great success. Such great success that it was getting harder and harder to run the business out of the garage. 

The customers kept rolling in, willing to pay the top dollar for his top of the line exercise regimen. 

As his income, and customer base, grew Mel encouraged him to search out an available retail property and rent it to make himself more available to more customers.

Upon his wife’s advice, Joe devoted the next several weeks to obtaining a small loan from the bank and searching all over Toledo for the perfect space. 

Between both of their busy lives they had almost forgotten about the whole baby thing.

It was just over 9 weeks since Mel took that last pregnancy test and it came back negative. 

And then one monday morning - it started happening. 

Mel went through her normal morning routine, feeling unusually tired even for a monday and grudged through it. 

Joe was already up, and had been for a while, as per his usual and was making breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. 

Her stomach churned uncomfortably as soon as the smell of the eggs hit her and she stared at the stove in disgust. 

Joe immediately noticed her concerning distaste in food (and especially his food) and asked her if she was alright. 

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand and said she'd eat something at work, leaving the house early while blowing a kiss to Joe as she left, just to leave the nauseating room as soon as possible. 

The nausea had continued into the afternoon but had slowly dissipated by evening and when she got home she was more than willing to eat Joe's food, even helping herself to a little extra helping because she didn't eat much breakfast or lunch. 

The next day it had happened again, and then the day after that and Joe kept expressing his concern but she kept insisting that she was fine. 

The nausea was always gone by mid-afternoon and she joked that Joe just couldn't make breakfast anymore to which he took great offense and made Lennox eat it with no issues. 

By Friday morning and with the nausea returning once again, Mel had started to attribute it to her period and hoped it would pass once it came.

Later that morning when she was looking at her calendar to schedule a meeting, she caught sight of the date and a sudden realization had hit her like a truck. 

She thought that the nausea meant her period was on its way but the truth of the matter was her period was late. Very late. She was usually good at keeping track of it but between her own job and Joe's time just slipped by her. 

She had stared gaping in silence at the calendar, the mayor's assistant trying to get her attention through the phone against her ear but suddenly all business had faded from her thoughts and redirected toward one thing. 

After the mayor's assistant threatened to hang up, Mel snapped out of it and continued the call but she went through the rest of the day very distracted. 

She had to catch herself from saying words like 'pregnant' and 'baby' in her professional conversations and the day just seemed to drag on. 

As soon as she finished her last meeting, before anyone else could stop her and call her back to work, she bustled out of there to head home. 

She made a stop at the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test and couldn't help smiling as she held it once again in her hands. 

Yes, she still had to take it but she had a really good feeling about this one. After all, she never had morning sickness before. 

Her heart was racing all the way home in anticipation of sharing this information with Joe. 

She practically jumped out of the car as soon as she got home and sprinted up the front steps, which she almost regretted, having to pause at the top to catch her breath for a few seconds. 

Then the smile returned to her face as she pushed the front door open. "Joe!" She called as soon as she was inside. She didn't even bother to discard of her bag or jacket, heading straight for the kitchen where she knew Joe would be.

"Oh Joe!" She called again in happy sing-song as she walked through the swinging door. "I've got something to tell -" She trailed off as she entered the kitchen and stopped just in front of the door, frowning at the sight in front of her.

Joe was standing behind the stove, his muscled body tensed, his lips pressed tight as he worked over the cutting board, chopping vegetables with force. 

"You're stress cooking." She observed. "Why are you stress cooking?" 

He briefly glanced up at her and huffed. "I am not stress cooking." He insisted and then threw a handful of chopped up vegetables into the frying pan on the stove, sending dangerously hot drops of oil flying into the air. 

She raised her brow pointedly, pressing her lips together. 

"Fine...I may be stress cooking." He admitted, returning to forcefully chopping the vegetables.

She hummed in agreement and placed down her bag on the table, walking over to him, the possible baby news pushed aside because she wouldn't be telling him like this.

She paused on the other side of the counter, watching him with a furrowed brow as he poured every ounce of concentration into chopping the asparagus. 

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Well if you're going to make me ask, Joe...what's wrong?" 

He sighed heavily and momentarily put down the knife, looking up at her. "Alright, you know the place I was looking at for Longo Fit? The one on Steiner St.?" 

Mel nodded. "Yeah, you love that place." 

"I do! Because its perfect Mel. Perfectly located - you know just five minutes from your office and with the park only a couple blocks away. Decently sized for all the equipment and decently priced....up until half an hour ago!" 

His voice rose and a low growl escaped his throat as he returned to viciously chopping the asparagus. Her eyes widened and she winced, knowing he'd throw a fit if he ended up chopping up his cutting board too. 

"Uh oh...what happened?" 

He threw the rest of the vegetables into the frying pan and then looked back at her, sighing again. "So the owner calls me, right? And he says due to "high demand", He sneered in air quotes, "he has to raise the rent!" 

"Ouch..." She winced. "How bad?" 

"Almost double." He answered, shaking his head in frustration. "And, "high demand" my ass. There's only one other guy looking at the place and I don't think he even really wants it." 

"What does he want to do with it?" She asked in curiosity. 

"It’s some stupid massage chain.” He grumbled and she straightened up, a smile twitching at her lips.

"A Massage place, really?" 

Joe lifted a glare to her and she sucked in her lips.

"I mean..." She scoffed dramatically. "Massages...who wants that?" 

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled sheepishly until he grunted and continued. "Yeah well - apparently Mr. Owens thinks it high competition and that the massage guy is going to pay through the nose for it." 

"Well, you're not going to give up on it are you?" 

"Of course not!" He shook his head in frustration. "I just thought it was in the bag you know? I thought it'd be mine." 

"It will be yours." She said. "Now you just have to do a little bit more haggling to get it and you know you love to haggle." 

He paused, his lips twitching up after a second. "I do love to haggle." He agreed and the smile returned to her lips.

"See, there you go. Fight for your place, Joe! It won't be easy but you can get the price lowered again." 

His body visibly relaxed and a smile softened his features as he nodded. "You're right - first thing Monday, I'm calling this Owens guy and getting the price down. Maybe I can even get The Right Touch guy to back off." 

She gasped. "The Right Touch? That place is aw-" She stopped seeing Joe's glower. "-ful...so awful." She finished.

He pressed his lips together. "Right." 

She smiled, tilting her head. "I'm sorry, Joe...Longo Fit belongs there, end of story." 

He stared at her, eyes narrowed for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you, honey." He reached over the counter to grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You're the best." 

She smirked. "I know." 

He bit his lip, shaking his head in amusement before letting go of her hand and returning to the cooking, his movements more calm and fluid now. 

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me, honey?" 

All at once, all thoughts of Longo Fit were forgotten and were instead replaced with the Longo baby. 

Her eyes widened, her heart rate already climbing and she bit her lip as she watched him quietly.

He was significantly calmer than he was when she walked in and there was now even a smile on his lips but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up at this moment.

She thought there was a good chance that she actually was pregnant this time but they did have a long history of negative results and she hated to give him more bad news. 

"I...uh..." She started hesitantly and Joe looked up at her curiously. 

"You sounded pretty excited when you walked in the door...something good happen at the office?" 

She slowly took a few steps away from the counter, shrugging her shoulders and ringing her hands together. "I don't know if it's good news. It could be...it could be really good news." 

She let a smile cross her lips at the thought but then shook her head as the doubt once again tugged at her mind. "But it could be bad news too and Joe, I don't want to upset you again tonight." 

He smiled softly at her. "Aw, that's sweet, honey but don't worry about me, I'm okay...what is it?" 

She nodded to herself for a few seconds and then took a deep breath, turning to face him fully. "Okay, so you know how I've been feeling off the last week." 

He hummed, nodding his head. "Yes and blaming it on my breakfast, which Lennox found delicious, thank you." 

The corner of her lips twitched up. "Yeah, well...it's not your breakfast." 

"Of course not." He quipped and she gave him a look. "Sorry continue." 

"I thought at first that it was due to my period but then I realized today that...I haven't gotten my period in a long time. It’s almost a whole month late and it’s never that late and so I started thinking about what that could mean..." 

Joe's eyes widened as he stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Mel...are you pregnant?" He asked quietly. 

She bit her lip, hiding a smile. "I don't know! I think so...I have the test but I haven't taken it..." 

Joe immediately rushed around the counter and stopped just in front of her, smiling anxiously. "You have to take it, Mel." 

"Joe, if its negative - " 

He shook his head, grabbing her hands gently in his. "I don't care, Mel. I mean, I care obviously but don't worry about my mood...because Mel, if its positive..." He trailed off, shaking his head again, more slowly. "If it's positive it'll make this the best day in the world." 

"And if it's negative it could be the worst." She countered. 

"No." He said softly. "It'll sting a little, sure but...Mel, we have to know. This could be the time, honey." 

She bit her lip for a second and then a smile spread across her lips. "I do have a good feeling about it." 

A smile to match hers crossed his lips. "Then take the test." 

She nodded, letting out a breath and quickly leaned in to peck his lips. Then she released him and ran over to the table to grab her bag. 

She paused on the way back to Joe looking over his shoulder at the still sizzling pan on the stove. "Joe - dinner." She motioned to the stove. 

He gave her an exasperated look. "Really Mel, you're thinking about food at a time like this?" 

She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. "No, Joe..." She actively pointed behind him. "The stove is still on. Baby or no, I'd prefer if the house didn't burn down." 

"Oh." He blinked and then clapped his hands together, bustling back over to the stove and flicking the knob into the off position. 

Then he was back at her side in a few seconds, smiling and offering her his hand. "You ready?" 

She bit her lip, nodding in excitement and took his hand, leading him quickly up the stairs. 

A few minutes later they once again found themselves in the bedroom, setting the timer on Joe's phone and waiting for the results. 

This time the test was placed on the box on the desk in their room, Mel's hands too shaky to hold it. 

Joe flickered his gaze from the slowly ticking timer to his wife who was nervously pacing around the room. 

After about thirty seconds of watching her, and all the panicked emotions that crossed her face, he put down the phone beside him. "Mel..." 

"Yeah?" She muttered, not taking her gaze off the floor as she paced quickly back and forth. 

As she stepped near him, he reached out, grabbing her gently by the wrist. She stumbled out of step as Joe slowly drew her toward him and finally pulled her onto his lap. 

Her hand slid onto his shoulder for balance as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against his chest. 

He stared up at her imploringly, rubbing her back in slow, comforting circles and she let out a slow breath, relaxing slightly as she smiled. 

"Thank you, sweetie...I'm alright." 

He pressed his lips together. "Actually....I was worried about the floor...walk any faster and you could put a hole through it." 

She narrowed her eyes, glowering down at him, pinching his shoulder. 

"I was kidding!" He insisted with a laugh, tightening his arms around her. 

"Jerk." She muttered but moved to rest her head against his. 

"It's okay to be nervous, Mel." He assured her after a few moments of silence between them. "I am too." 

She moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Nervous...excited..." She sighed. "I just want it to be positive so bad, Joe." 

"I know, honey, so do I." He said honestly.

"Joe," She sighed quietly, lifting her head to look down at him seriously, "If it's negative again..." She trailed off, not sure how she was planning on finishing that sentence. 

She dreaded the thought of it being negative again and wanted to be optimistic about it but after so many attempts and failures at getting pregnant, another negative test would just be rubbing salt in an already long open wound. 

"If it's negative again..." He picked up where she left off. "Then...I will break out the really good, expensive wine...we will get you drunk...and then," He shook his head slowly and then shrugged, "We'll keep trying."

Her lips twitched in a half smile. "I like that plan, Longo." She was silent for a moment or two and then spoke again.

"And...if it is positive...there is still that chance it could be a false positive again." 

"Oh honey," He rubbed her back gently, "That was a really old test. This one is brand new." 

"It is." She agreed. "I definitely checked the expiration date." 

"So I think it's pretty safe to say if that test is positive we can be reasonably sure it’s right. Besides, false positives are statistically pretty rare.”

"Joe..." She smiled. "Were you doing research?" 

"You bet I was." He answered, smiling in return. "You're not the only one involved in this baby making thing, you know. After all the tests you've taken," He shrugged lightly, "  
I guess I've had my doubts too and wanted to be sure when we got that positive test that it'd be accurate."

A rush of emotion flooded through her and her throat tightened and she gave him a watery smile before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"After all we've been through..." She said as she pulled away, looking down at him, tilting her head. "We deserve it, don't we?"

 

He met her eyes, nodding his agreement. "Hell yeah we deserve it." His hands inched tighter around her, one resting over her abdomen and she moved her hand to cover hers as if placing their hands there would will it to be true.

"Today could be our lucky day." 

"I sure as hell hope so." She answered with a smile but her tone was serious and he twitched a smile up at her. 

"Whatever happens Mel..." 

She nodded quietly in understanding and leaned in to press her forehead to his. 

Then his hands climbed up her back and pulled her in closer and he tilted his head in to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. 

They kissed slowly and tenderly for a few seconds and then broke apart, remaining in each other's presence as they waited out the remainder of the time. 

The loud beeping from the phone startled them about twenty seconds later and Mel reached out behind Joe to tap the alarm off. Then they looked at each other, eyes wide in anticipation and Mel swallowed thickly.

Mel crawled off his lap and slid onto the bed next to him, biting her lip nervously. "I can't look, Joe...can you go see?" 

His brow furrowed as he glanced over to the test sitting on the desk, calling out to both of them. "You sure, honey?" He looked back at her. 

She nodded and gave him a gentle shove. "Yeah, go...please." 

He nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking slowly over to the desk. 

He paused just in front of the desk, looking over his shoulder to Mel who brought her hands to her mouth, watching him expectantly. 

She gave him a soft, quick, encouraging nod and he nodded back. He inhaled, holding his breath as he took the test in his hands. He stared at it a couple seconds and then let out a slow breath. "Mel..." 

His voice was a soft whisper and her hands fell to her lap as tears sprung helplessly to her eyes. "It's negative again, isn't it?" She blinked quickly forcing back the tears. "Damnit, I'm sorry Joe." 

She let out a breath as she stood up, pacing the floor again, this time in frustration. "I thought this was the one - I had a really good feeling! And I know I've said that before but this time I was really sure. Apparently, I don't know my own body well enough!" 

She threw her hands against her sides angrily. 

"Mel..." Joe slowly turned to face her.

She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, knowing she'd definitely cry if she looked at Joe. "It's not the end of the world, right?" Her voice broke slightly. "We can still keep trying, and I could look into research again...we won't over do it this time...and I know you said you didn't want to look into any fertility doctors or treatments but I think-"

"Mel!" His sharp voice instantly silenced her. "Would you be quiet for once in your life, please?" 

She turned to him quickly, gaping at him for a moment and then pressed her lips together, clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes but remaining silent. 

She had to keep her jaw from quivering as he slowly held up the test in front of him. 

Then his lips twitched at the corners and slowly pulled into a smile and her heart leapt in realization before he even got the words out. 

"It's positive." 

She stared at him in stunned silence, letting the words sink in and then her eyes widened and she bolted across the room, grabbing the test from his hand. 

Sure enough, there was a little blue plus sign on the test and once again she felt tears pool in her eyes, this time out of relief and joy. 

She let out a tiny squeak as words failed her for a moment as she continued to stare at the positive test. "It's positive." She whispered, needing to say the words to make them real. 

"I'm pregnant." She said, her own voice full of awe and shock and a smile pulled across her lips. "Joe..." She turned to her husband who looked to be on the verge of tears himself. 

"We made a baby." 

A grin spread across his lips. "Yeah we did." He choked out and a second later, she had her arms thrown around his neck, and his arms were around her waist, lifting her off the ground as they both laughed in pure joy and sweet relief. 

He swung her back and forth in the air for a few seconds and as soon as her feet touched the ground again, he released her waist and brought his hands to cup her face, bringing her in for a deep kiss. 

The wave of emotions of that night finally reached its peak and she no longer could hold back the tears threatening to spill and they rolled down her cheeks, over his fingers, and she started blubbering happily against his lips. 

He started laughing in response and had to break the kiss. "How attractive Mel." 

She shook her head, smiling as she looked into his eyes. "We're having a baby Longo, I don't care." 

A wave of emotions passed over his eyes: awe, shock, love and joy. His smile matched hers in intensity. "Wow...we are having a baby." 

She bit her lip, nodding quickly, her eyes twinkling in delight. 

The longer he stared into her eyes, tear filled but shining with joy, a joy he had never seen in her before, he couldn't help leaning down to capture her lips with his again. 

Their foreheads came to rest together as they parted moments later and his arms now wrapped around her waist holding their bodies together. 

Mel sniffed quietly, turning her head slightly, keeping their intimate touch but looking down at the test clutched tightly in her hand and Joe did the same. 

"I feel like we should frame this." She told him half-jokingly. 

He snorted in laughter. "That may get a little disgusting, honey." 

She smirked and chuckled quietly. "You're right...not a good idea." 

"Not so much." 

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "We could take a picture though and frame that." 

Her eyes lit up in excitement at her own idea and she grinned, squeezing his arm before she moved out of his arms reaching for her phone. 

He smirked, turning to watch her in amusement. 

She placed the test down on the box and poked at it, turning her head thoughtfully until it reached the right angle and then snapped a photo. "Mel is pregnant....hashtag 'Longo Baby'." She moved her shoulders in a self-satisfied happy dance. 

Joe grinned and walked to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her, his hands resting protectively over her abdomen. 

She smiled, turning her face towards him and kissing his cheek lovingly. 

"Now our turn." She proclaimed and held the phone up at an angle that got both of their upper bodies and they wore matching grins as she took the photo. 

"Hashtag 'The Happy Parents'." He offered and she smiled in agreement. 

She stared down at the photo on the cellphone in silent appreciation and then placed it down, turning around in Joe's arms and sliding her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "Can you believe it? We're finally going to be parents. I mean...we have Lennox and Ryder and you have Dani but...this one is all ours." 

He shook his head slowly, a smile glued to his lips. "It's absolutely incredible." 

"It is, isn't it?" She hummed in contentment and pecked his lips. "I think this calls for a celebration." She slid her hands down to his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart beneath her palms. "You can finish cooking because all this excitement is making Mama hungry and whatever you were making smelled delicious and then we can break out-" She paused, frowning, furrowing her brow. "Oh no...we can't break out the wine can we?" She pursed her lips.

"Because you're pregnant." He reminded her, sensing her sudden panic at not being able to drink wine for the next year. 

And just like that the smile was back on her lips. "Because I'm pregnant." Her voice lifted up in a slight squeal and he chuckled. "And our baby definitely is better than wine..." She paused a moment as if to rethink that statement and he pressed his lips together, shaking his head. Then she nodded certainly. "Yes, baby wins." 

"Good to know." He said dryly. 

She smiled softly. "I would give up wine for the next ten years for this chance, Joe." 

He smiled back at her and then she pursed her lips. "Okay eight....maybe five..." 

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head affectionately. "I know it'll be hard for you, honey." 

"It will." She agreed but smiled again. "But it'll be worth it." Her eyes widened suddenly and a gasp rose in her throat. "I have to give up coffee too." She stared off in momentary panic to the wall behind Joe's shoulder as he stared at her in bemusement. 

She sighed shortly and shook her head, returning back to look at Joe. "Baby still wins." She assured him. 

"You just can't drink caffeine, honey, you can still have decaf." 

She gaped at him in horror. "Joe Longo I don't believe you just said that to me. Decaf coffee..." She scoffed. "Almost as bad as non-alcoholic wine. Oh." She winced. "Even saying it hurts." 

He pressed his lips together, nodding. "Mmm, yes they call that grape juice." 

She stuck her tongue out in distaste. "No thank you. I'm telling you Joe...it's going to be a long nine months..." 

"Yeah no kidding." He muttered and she narrowed her eyes playfully and he smiled, his hands tightening around her waist. "But at the end...we get something pretty damn special." 

Her face lit up in a smile. "I can't wait." 

 

She leaned in and met his lips in another sweet, tender kiss. 

"Now come on, Daddy..." She tapped him on the chest after they parted and then stepped out of his arms, already heading for the door. "You've got a baby to feed." 

She raised her brow knowingly and rubbed her hand over her stomach eagerly, grinning. 

He grinned back at her and walked the few steps toward her, grabbing her hand and leading the way back down to the kitchen. 

\---

Hours had passed since they got the news and they hadn't stopped smiling all night. 

Mel had pouted at first upon seeing the wine rack full of ready to drink wine bottles that would not be passing her lips for a long time but Joe hastily took them off the rack and hid them and out of sight, out of mind as they say. 

They talked all throughout dinner about nothing but the baby. What to do in the near future such as going to the OB-GYN to really confirm it and get the first sonogram. Then how they would start redecorating, and cleaning, "oh god cleaning", Ryder's room as he suggested to make into the nursery. 

Then after dinner and cleanup they found themselves on the couch, Joe sprawled out long ways with Mel in-between his legs, both of their arms wrapped comfortable around her middle and they got lost in each other and the giddiness of the news of the new life they were going to bring into the world. 

That was how Lennox found them when she walked in close to midnight. 

It was a friday night but she knew her Aunt and Joe were usually getting ready for bed at this time but they were still fully clothed and wide awake, almost so wrapped up in each other that they barely acknowledged her when she walked in. 

She was happy for them - she was always happy for them, that they found their way to each other and stayed together through everything but she thought that the real lovey-dovey stuff had died down just a little now that they had been married for a little while. 

"You two are up late." Lennox acknowledged, smiling as she found their smiles infectious. 

Mel turned her head, looking up at Joe, raising her brow, a silent question of 'should we tell her?' 

Joe squeezed her hand and shrugged lightly. An answer of 'It's up to you.'

And with that Mel was back to grinning and untangling herself from Joe's arms as she rose to her feet, taking a few steps toward her niece. 

Joe got up a few seconds later and stood behind her, his hand sliding onto her lower back. 

Lennox furrowed her brow at the continuous, and almost creepy, smiles on their faces. "Okay...you guys are sort of freaking me out a little...what's going on?" 

"Lennox..." Mel started sweetly, clapping her hands together in front of her. "Joe and I have something to tell you." 

Lennox glanced between her aunt and uncle, narrowing her eyes curiously. 

"Something really good." Mel continued almost singing it. 

It was then that Lennox noticed that the table and her Aunt was noticeably wine-less. It was known fact that Aunt Mel would have at least a glass of wine a night, and more on the weekends. 

And there was only one reason that she wouldn't be drinking wine. 

Her eyes widened slowly and she looked back at the couple's bright, smiling faces. 

"Aunt Mel...are you...?" 

Mel bit her lip and nodded vigorously. "We're having a baby!" 

Lennox gaped at them a moment and then grinned, letting out a squeal of delight as she rushed forward to embrace her aunt. 

Joe blinked, his brow shooting up and wincing out of the way as the two women screeched together, nearly bouncing where they stood. 

Then Lennox released her aunt and hugged Joe and he smiled, leaning into Lennox's tight embrace.

Lennox then glanced between the two, smiling widely. "This is amazing! How long have you known?" 

"We just took the test a couple hours ago." Mel explained. 

"Awww." Lennox cooed, bringing her hands to her chest. "A little baby...I'm so happy for you guys!” 

Mel and Joe looked at each other, smiling, and Joe held his arm open and Mel slid into him, snuggling against his side.

The only thing missing from this moment was Ryder and Mel wished he could have been there and she could have been able to see the look on his face when she told him. 

Her life had been flipped turned upside down when the Scanlon scandal broke but despite the fact that her sister was in jail and her niece and nephew pretty much lost their parents, she wouldn’t have changed any of it for the world. She wouldn’t have met Joe and while back then he was just her barely tolerable live-in nanny, he was now her husband, love of her life and father of her child. 

Despite all the trouble he caused, at moments like these when she was happier than she ever thought possible she said a little thank you to her ex-brother in law for being a lying, scheming jerk.  
She knew Joe would never thank Louis Scanlon for anything that happened, even though looking at him now, beaming with joy, she wouldn’t say for a moment his life had been ruined by it. 

Quite frankly she thought it made it better. It rid his life of Tiffany and yes he missed his money and his Porsche but it gave him her – which she thought was better than any car – and Lennox and Ryder, who she knew he considered his family, and the newest member of their family soon to be arriving. 

She slipped her arm around his back and for a moment rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Len…we’re happy too.” 

She tilted her head back to look at him with a smile.

“Very happy.” He agreed and they leaned in to share another quick kiss. 

Their months and months of trying and negative tests had all led to this moment. Their worries of getting pregnant were finally over. 

There would still be worries throughout the pregnancy, through the birth and through the rest of their child’s life but whatever may happen, they were in it together and would be forever.


End file.
